Senior's Visit
by MercuryStars
Summary: Anthony DiNozzo Senior was never the best parent. So when he shows up at Tony's door one-night unexpectedly what'll Tony do? Well, don't worry, because Tony has two angels looking out for him and when trouble starts they won't let him get hurt again. There is abuse in this story. If you don't like don't read and please, no flames.


**Senior's Visit**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS.**

 **A/N-** **Good day everybody! How are you? To the point now, this is a quick one-shot from my other story 'Sometimes the angels guard us and sometimes we guard the angels'. This makes more sense if you read that first, but it might still work without reading it. I hope you enjoy it! P.S. Lucifer will be referred to as 'Luci' due to Tony's obsession with nicknaming his angels.**

* * *

It was a quiet night, no clouds in the sky and it was one of those rare occasions that the stars could be easily seen. Tony and Luci were curled up on the couch under a blanket, Adriel sitting on one of the single chairs with her own blanket and the small family was, much to Tony's delight, watching North by Northwest.

Addie had wanted to go out tonight but at Tony's and then Luci's insistence, she'd agreed on staying in and watching the movie with her family. She wasn't overly interested in it but the young angel did enjoy watching Lucifer's reactions to the movie and Tony's smile as he rested his head on Lucifer's.

They had just hit the one hour mark when there was a loud knock on the door, startling everyone in the room. The trio traded glances with each other until Tony and Lucifer shared a look and simultaneously yelled, "not it!"

Shooting the couple a betrayed look, Adriel grumbled and moved out from under her soft, warm blanket shuffling over to the front door. Just before she turned the lock she threw one last glare at the grinning pair on the couch waiting a couple of seconds before she finally opened it.

The man standing on the other side of the door, who had a wide smile on his face, was someone Adriel had never expected or hoped, to meet in person. Anthony DiNozzo Sr.

Of course, she knew of him, in fact, she knew a lot about him, having watched over Tony since he was a newborn. There was no fondness in her heart for the man standing before her, not after all he'd put her dad through. Senior was not a nice man by any sense of the word and she felt her stomach drop, dreading the meeting she knew was about to take place.

Noticing that Addie was taking longer than normal at the door, Tony called out, "Addie? What's taking so long? Who is it?"

Before Adriel could even open her mouth to reply Senior shoved past her, causing her to stumble backwards and almost fall, only regaining her balance at the last second, making his way into the apartment. "Junior! Hello?"

Lucifer glanced up as he felt Tony tense and as they heard the footsteps get closer, he sensed Tony becoming more panicked and channelled some of his grace to Tony in an attempt to keep him calm. It seemed to work as Tony smiled down at him and squeezed his hand under their shared blanket.

Seconds later Senior was in the room, closely followed by Addie, who retook her seat and glared at the old man, already talking a mile a minute, "Junior, I need to borrow some cash, a failed investment, not that big of a deal, really..." he trailed off when he saw an unknown man with an arm around his son's shoulders. His eyes darkened immediately and his voice dropped in volume, becoming significantly more menacing. "Boy. What is going on here?"

Tony didn't know what to do. He was terrified and by Lucifer's concerned looks he knew he could feel him shaking. "I-I, um..." Tony trailed off, having nothing to say. Thankfully it was Lucifer to the rescue, sort of.

As the Devil stood up, protectively angling himself in front of Tony, he offered his hand to the angry man. "Hi, I'm Lucifer, Tony's boyfriend and since you didn't deign to ask that's Addie. Tony's daughter. I would say it's nice to meet you, but I never lie." The two angels laughed and even Tony cracked a smile at the offended and incredulous look on Seniors face.

"Why you..!" Senior grabbed the front of Lucifer's pyjama top and threw him to the floor. Normally, Lucifer wouldn't have been affected but he hadn't been expecting it from the physically older man.

"Hey! Hands off my brother!" Addie yelped as she jumped up and rushed to her brother's side, helping him up.

As the two angels were predisposed, Senior walked closer to Tony, who had also stood when his father shoved Lucifer and punched Tony in the face.

Tony's head snapped to the side as a hand reflectively went up to hold his already bruising cheek, silent tears streaming down his face.

In that moment Tony was no longer a federal agent with a family, he was a small child who had upset his father. He was a teenager who was coming out for the first time, he was a young adult who chose to become a police officer instead of a businessman.

Tony, still in shock and trapped in his own mind, didn't notice the righteous fury shining in the eyes of his protectors. Unbeknownst to him, Tony had taken a few steps back after he was hit and didn't realize that Senior was once more advancing on him, but his angels did.

"Rise up, brother. Dad needs us." Addie mumbled to Lucifer, who allowed himself to be helped up. Quickly jumping to their feet the Celestials slid in front of Tony and into fighting stances, both armed with their angel blades which were firmly pointed at the attacker.

Now, that would have been enough to force Senior to back off on its own but with both of the Angels eye's glowing, Adriel's electric blue and Lucifer's hellfire red, with barely restrained grace and power, he was more than inclined to take a step back.

"W-what are you?!" he asked, shakily, though the angels were surprised he was able to speak at all. Lucifer was going to answer but Adriel beat him to it, quickly yet calmly saying, "Oh, you know, I'm just your average angel and that's my big brother Lucifer. The Devil and The King of Hell."

Senior stared that them for a moment, before once more directing his attention towards Tony. "Make's sense, only the Devil could love you! You're going to Hell and you will burn!"

Lucifer shook with rage and raised his angel blade higher, the sharp point was resting on the man's chest, and just as he was about to plunge it through his heart he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking over his shoulder his furious expression melted away as he looked into Tony's bright green eyes and watched as he shook his head, "he's not worth it, just...can you get him out of here?... Please?"

Nodding once and adopting a determined look, Lucifer and Adriel both grabbed one of Senior's arms and dragged him to the door, promptly throwing him out, then hurrying back to Tony, who'd collapsed onto the couch.

After a few moments of silence, Adriel spoke up, "So that didn't go so well." With that, the tension seemed to break and Tony let out a watery laugh while Lucifer just raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

Lucifer put an arm around Tony's shoulders and Tony around Addie's, as they settled back in to watch the rest of the movie. Tony finally felt safe again, surrounded by the family he'd made. It was little and broken but still good. Yeah, still good.

* * *

 **A/N-** **So? What'd'ya think? This was fun to write and I'll probably do some more. Please review, cause I always love hearing your guys' feedback. See you next time!**

 _-MercuryStars_


End file.
